


just go with it

by roqueamadi



Series: What Happens in Dorne, Stays in Dorne [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, there's really not much to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: Jaime and Bronn’s mission to rescue Myrcella doesn’t go quite to plan.





	just go with it

**Author's Note:**

> Book!Jaime for this.

“I need two invitations, and I can pay.” Bronn thrust the money at the man. They were halfway down a narrow alleyway. Jaime was hovering behind Bronn’s shoulder, under strict instructions not to talk and give away his fancy accent to anyone (like he usually did).

“It’s a very exclusive ball,” the hawker said nervously, clutching his long coat, ridiculous in this weather, tight around himself. “The guest lists are cross checked. You’ll need to match the description.”

“Look, do you have it or not? Because I don’t have time to fuck around.”

“Three silvers more and it’s yours.”

Bronn huffed and jerked his head at Jaime, who extracted the extra money from his purse and handed it to Bronn, who passed it to the hawker.

The man slipped a neat folded parchment from his long sleeve and passed it to Bronn as he took the money.

“Enjoy,” he said, and slid away, back out onto the street. Jaime and Bronn put their heads together as Bronn carefully opened the paper, glancing over it quickly, checking for signs of forgery before the man disappeared completely in the crowds.

“It looks genuine,” Jaime murmured. Bronn glanced at him. He supposed Jaime would know more about these things than he did. “But there’s a problem.”

“What?”

“It’s for ‘Lord and Lady Gulliver’.”

Bronn sighed, realising this was why the hawker had been so shifty. Still, it wasn’t the end of the world.

He shrugged. “I could be ‘Lord Gulliver’,” he said. “I’ll just say my wife’s ill.”

“No,” Jaime said fiercely. “Myrcella doesn’t _know_ you. It has to be me.”

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t passing as ‘Lady Gulliver’. _You,_ on the other hand…”

Jaime looked up at him with wide eyes. “You think _I_ could?” he exclaimed, offended, his voice going rather high.

Bronn grinned. “Yeah, I do. Pretty well, actually.”

Jaime just gaped at him as Bronn ran a hand over his chin. “We’ll get you a nice long wig, maybe one of those headscarves that goes over your mouth. You’ve got a masculine jawline but your eyes, Jaime, your pretty eyes could _easily_ pass for a girl.”

_“Bronn—”_

“And you’re narrow enough. Pad your chest up a bit, wouldn’t need to do anything with your arse—”

Jaime smacked Bronn’s hand away as he emphasised his point by running his hand over Jaime’s hip.

“I’m _not_ dressing up as a woman! And especially not as _your wife.”_

Bronn crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Gonna do it all yourself then, are ya? I’ll just wait outside to catch you when you get thrown out on your arse, and there goes our one chance of getting to your niece.”

Jaime gritted his teeth and glared at Bronn with all his might, but it didn’t matter. Bronn knew when he’d won.

 

Several hours later and Bronn was dressed up in some new fancy clothes, his hair washed and his beard trimmed and his more neutral, careful accent ready to go… and his beautiful blonde wife on his arm.

Bronn had to tug Jaime’s arm into the woman’s position forcibly. He had put up a protest the whole way here by stomping along in his dress in the most masculine way possible, but as they arrived out the front of the building where the ball was taking place, he evidently realised the necessity of the disguise and made more of an effort. He was walking normally now, which was feminine enough in Bronn’s opinion. The green silk headscarf wrapped over the wig and across his face, over his nose, and the wavy blonde strands (not that different to Jaime’s own hair anyway) fell forward from the front of the scarf and spilled out the back. No one would look twice at him for any other reason than to notice how beautiful he was, with his lovely green eyes highlighted by the scarf—Bronn had picked it because it matched his eyes.

He had to say, it was really working for him.

Bronn led Jaime up the stairs and passed his invitation boredly to the guard. They were waved through without comment, and Bronn breathed an inward sigh of relief.

 

Honestly, Jaime didn’t mind this so much. Not once he got over his initial shock at Bronn's suggestion. A lot of the time, even out of disguise, he felt like nothing more than an ornament: as a member of the Kingsguard, as the pretty Lannister boy—playing the wife of some Lord wasn’t really very different. All he had to do was stand there and look pretty, which he knew he was good at.

Once they were inside, they separated and searched for Myrcella. Jaime made his way around the room in the opposite direction to Bronn, looking around carefully, but he’d barely gone ten feet before some burly Dornish lord appeared in his face.

“My lady, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” he said, his breath already smelling strongly of wine. Jaime stared at him, unsure what to do. He couldn’t talk, his voice would give him away. Apparently, that didn’t matter.

“No need to be shy, my lady. Can I fetch you a drink? The wines here are not very good, not compared to what I grow on my estate…” he started on a monologue that required no input whatsoever from Jaime, his hand snaking around Jaime’s arm and leading him aside, towards the drinks table. He had no idea how to get out of this.

 

Bronn spotted Myrcella after ten minutes. There was no way the girl could be anyone else; blonde, pale, and with something of Jaime in her pretty features. She had arrived arm in arm with her prince, but she looked unhappy. They were bickering about something. Only a few steps inside, she drew apart from him and they faced each other, having what was clearly a barely restrained argument.

“Shit,” Bronn muttered, looking around for Jaime—for that green scarf. He kept one eye on Myrcella, and with the other made his way back across the room. As he got closer, he realised he had another situation to deal with, here. Jaime had been backed into a corner by a Dornishman about three times Bronn's size. He squared his shoulders and marched over.

“There you are, my lovely wife,” he announced loudly, shouldering past the bigger man and sliding an arm around the small of Jaime’s back, pressing a kiss to the headscarf over his cheek. The big man took a hasty step back out of the way, giving Bronn a clear once-over. Bronn put his game face on, looking slightly unstable as he returned the man’s glare. The Dornishman lowered his gaze, and Bronn grinned.

“Apologies. I just need a moment with my wife,” he said, taking Jaime’s arm and leading him away. The man let them go.

“Seven Hells, I thought he was going to grope me,” Jaime muttered weakly.

Bronn snorted. “You niece is over there. Don’t reckon she’ll be here for long, though.”

As Bronn predicted, Myrcella seemed to have had enough of the argument, and she turned to go again, back through the doors. The prince hurried after her. Jaime and Bronn followed.

 

The corridor outside the main ballroom was still busy. They saw the girl turn left, then around another corridor. They followed, trying not to look like they were hurrying. The second corridor was quieter, and then they were clearly getting to an area of the Watergardens they were not meant to be in. A servant passed by, looking at them warily. Bronn knew they didn’t have long.

They turned the next corner into a courtyard, just in time to see a door closing up ahead. This looked like it could be the family quarters—that door was most likely Myrcella’s room. Except, between them and that, a guard suddenly turned into the courtyard, coming straight for them.

_Shit_. They definitely weren’t meant to be out here. Bronn glanced around, but there was nowhere to hide.

He turned back to Jaime. “Just go with this,” he muttered.

“With what?” Jaime asked.

Bronn pushed him back against the wall, pinned him there with his body, and bent his head to the little bit of exposed skin on the side of Jaime’s throat, between the collar of the dress and the long wavy strands of the wig, and kissed him.

Jaime squirmed against him, letting out a gasp. Bronn ran his hands down to Jaime’s hips, holding firmly in case he tried to push Bronn away. The guard’s footsteps were approaching now. Bronn hoped this would work.

Jaime didn’t push away. Bronn let his hands slide further down and around to cup Jaime’s arse cheeks, squeezing appreciatively. He couldn’t help the shiver of pleasure this gave him, and it had nothing to do with Jaime being dressed as a woman.

He licked at Jaime’s neck, drawing another moan from him right as the guard walked past. It sounded feminine, high pitched and breathy, and Bronn was pretty certain Jaime wasn’t faking it.

The guard didn’t slow. He just walked past, ignoring them, or perhaps too embarrassed to look at them. Bronn didn’t stop. He ran his teeth down Jaime’s neck, and then sucked hard on the spot that made him squirm and shudder, hard enough to leave a mark, and pressed the flat of his tongue to it after.

“Bronn—” Jaime breathed.

“Mmm,” Bronn replied lazily, shifting the collar aside with his nose to kiss along Jaime’s collarbone.

“Bronn, he’s gone.”

“I know.”

“You—then why are you—”

Bronn gave Jaime’s lovely arse one final squeeze before backing off, taking a step back. Jaime looked pink even on the small bit of his skin he could see around the scarf, and there was now a nice little red and purple mark on his throat.

Bronn grinned. “C’mon, then. Let’s go find your niece.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I realise this doesn’t work for Nikolaj… even his eyes are masculine af :p Book Jaime though, he and Cersei used to dress as each other and trick people, right? So I figure it works.
> 
> PS bringing the tag home to 30 fics, woooh ^_^ guys guys, let's make it 50 now k?? <3


End file.
